kingdomofinfnitedarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Giotto Byakuran
Character Outline Giotto Byakuran is the anti climatic character in the Kingdom of Infinite Darkness Role-Play. He is one of the side quested antagonist in the role-play itself. Giotto was the Kai-Fang's Primo (head boss) before being killed off by Venitas. Giotto was known to be one of the most ruthless leaders of the Kai-Fang, in which members made a memorial statue for him within their headquarters, dubbing him the title "Arch Angel". Personality Giotto is seen as a very cold-hearted and selfish person, to on this note would kill a child or those that stuck close to him for ages just to get what he wants. Giotto is tactically ruthless, using power and tactics to overpower those that are weaker, only to add more shame to their deaths. Giotto has been known to grow "bored" of family members, at which he had killed off to ease him of the stress. Appearance Giotto has spiky white hair and light purple eyes. His distinguishing feature is a purple tattoo under his left eye. In his first appearance, he wears the standard White Spell uniform with a Mare Ring symbol on the side of his shirt and has silver shoulder pads with the Millefiore insignia like the other members.Giotto wears a white outfit and a purple jacket, he also has scars on his back where he grows his black and white wings (which was worn while he was buried in Le Havre, to which his statue resembles). History Early life Giotto's childhood is nothing less than a demented nightmare crafted by the most ingenious minds of horror. Giotto was born into a life of anger and hate, knowing nothing of happiness and freedom. Son to mother Yuni Byakuran and son to father George Byakuran. Both his mother and father were highly respected members within the very infamous mafia Kai-Fang. Giotto's parents were both just as ruthless as he would grow to be, evil, selfish and had little to no concern with that of the human life, taking it willingly without a moments hesitate. Giotto at such an early age could not possibly understand all the killing and murder and quite frankly it was horrible to Giotto, something that he did not appreciate a single bit, though once in the Kai-Fang, you are not allowed to leave, it is bound to you're soul for as long as you live. Giotto would grow into a miniacle young man, his father George had been sure to give his song the proper pistol training that was required of all Kai-Fang members, they figured if you knew how to handle a gun, you could handle yourself. Beyond that point Giotto's father would pay him no mind, he had no reason to watch over him anymore, did not wish to see his son grow up, this of course left Giotto to grow, learn and fend for himself as he advanced in life. 9mm Giotto after getting the pistol training from his father a short term back had grown an odd obsession with the 9mm pistol that his father had crafted for him, on the side were crested coat of arms for the Kai-Fang. Giotto had an odd idea though named them his "Sword Cutlass" the reason for this was unknown only from what was in Giotto's mind. Giotto had made this pistol his best friend, made it his deity, made it all that he lived for, it was his father, his mother, his life and his love all put into one weapon, leaving all that he was with this weapon, hoping for something better to come with a simple pull of a trigger, though to Giotto's surprise, it would be the total opposite. Kai-Fang Operative Giotto was now reaching the age of 10, and he was to be given a job with the Kai-Fang, something that he would have to make his number one priority, something that he would have to take to the up-most seriousness. Giotto at this point was just as ruthless as his father, caring nothing for anyone else since he was treated so wrong as a child, seeing it this way, if he were not given happiness, he will not need it since he has lived without it for so long now. Giotto was more than eager to take any job that he was given by the Kai-Fang Primo. Honestly that is what Giotto wanted, to be the boss of the Kai-Fang itself, wanting to know what real power was, wanted to know how things would be if he was in charge for once, being able to do as he wishes, was would make him happy. It was an inciting thought, something Giotto slept on for countless days on end, dreaming that he would sit upon that throne and distribute his own orders. Rather than his dreams of being applied to as Kai-Fang Primo, Giotto was given something else entirely. Giotto was given a job as an infiltrator, someone who would be casted into another mafia, in hopes of gathering enough information and intelligence that would give his own mafia a prime advantage in striking a massive blow to the other. Giotto was neither excited nor happy, it was a job, and he was to get it done. Inducted as a Vongola It was at this time a few years later that Giotto would enlist within the Vongola family mafia, he as every recruit played to the rulings and abides by orders that were given to him, this making Giotto the most upset, taking orders was something he had never appreciated much, nor having someone bark them at him to do was something he could go without living with as well. Giotto though knew that his mission was important, to infiltrate the Vongola mansion and forward back information which would eventually help the Kai-Fang in running all of France. Giotto though never had much of a chance of doing so since he was so pounded with orders constantly and could never get to close to the information as he was a recruit always having to be in supervision of the officers of the group. Though Giotto swore to him that was everything he lived by, he would get that information and win Kai-Fang this war. Post Insanity Powers and Abilities Giotto has the ability to telekinesis his hands along with the rest of his body enhancing its ability to strike at higher damages. He has great aim with any style of sidearm, as long as it is a pistol. He has the ability to grow both black and white wings (which also allow him to fly). Giotto Byakuran Quotes "What is the point of happiness if hatred and anger can deliver a way better reeling?" "I would burn in a thousand hells before I would hand over my life's hard work for some kid who is way over his head!" "Humanity starts with war..it will destroy itself just the same.." "A little hothead arent ya?" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters